deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Malfrat de Wrange (stripreeks)
Malfrat de Wrange is een hoofdpersonage in De Uitverkorene cyclus. Biografie Eerder leven Maltrat de Wrange was de aanvoerder van een kleine groep. Buiten zijn krijgers om had hij ook de tovenaar Branhucar bij zich. Malfrat mocht Branhucar niet, maar duldde hem omdat de tovenaar hem met magie beschermde . In het dorp De bende wilde zich vestigen in de leen van Lord Landwin. Malfrat en zijn handlangers hadden Landwin vermoord, en zijn hoofd in een zak gestopt. Daarna ging Malfrat met zijn groep naar het eerste gehucht in de omgeving. Het was het dorp waar onder andere Torn, Oonagh en Knut leefden, maar ook Allis woonde in de omgeving. Malfrat verkondigde dat hij de nieuwe heerser was van het gebied. Toen de dorpsbewoners vragen stelden, liet Malfrat hen het hoofd van Landwin zien . Op dat moment verscheen Allis in het dorp, samen met Knut. Plotseling kreeg Malfrat het erg koud. Allis daagde Malfrat uit, waarop Malfrat woedend werd. Hij zou zich door niemand op zijn kop laten schijten. Toen poepte de vogel van Allis plotseling van achteren op zijn helm. Malfrat stuurde Saxan om Allis te pakken te krijgen, maar Allis ontsnapte. Zijn mannen doorzochten het dorp maar vonden het meisje nergens. Hierop greep Malfrat Oonagh en trok haar bij zich op zijn paard. Torn wilde ingrijpen, toen Saxan hem neersloeg. Hierna stak Malfrat een huis in brand met een fakkel en ging met zijn handlangers terug naar het kasteel van Landwin. Voordat hij ging liet hij nog weten dat als de dorpsbewoners Allis niet zouden straffen, hij ze als medeplichtigen zou zien. En dus ook zo zou behandelen . Terug in het kasteel De groep keerde terug naar het kasteel. Het koude gevoel bleef echter bij Malfrat, zodat hij de haard aan liet maken. Maar ook dat werkte niet. Malfrat riep Branhucar ter hulp. Branhucar liet hem zijn drinkbeker in het vuur werpen. Uit het vuur verscheen een soort Demon of Draak. Het wezen viel Malfrat aan en hij doodde het. Branhucar bemerkte dat dit niet zijn vijand was, maar enkel een waanbeeld. Zijn echte vijand werd door het monster genoemd. Branhucar had de naam Allis verstaan. Malfrat wist nog goed wie Allis was, maar wilde haar zo snel mogelijk opruimen. Intussen probeerde Malfrat zich tijdens zijn seks met Oonagh op te warmen. Maar de kou bleef hem dwarszitten . Jacht op Allis Een dienaar bracht Malfrat twee bekers wijn. Malfrat nam de beker aan en gaf de andere aan Oonagh. In de bekers zat een elixir gemaakt door Branhucar. De drank zorgde ervoor dat Malfrat en Oonagh niet genoeg van elkaar konden krijgen. Zo voelde Malfrat de kou minder. Kort daarna namen Malfrat en Saxan deel aan een magisch ritueel van Branhucar. De tovenaar sneed een vleermuis open en bekeek de toekomst in de ingewanden van het beest. Het bleef belangrijk om Allis zo snel mogelijk op te sporen. Allis werd op dat moment echter beschermd door een onbekende, een ridder, een Rode Ridder. Saxan wilde de ridder doden, maar Oonagh zei dat de ridder mogelijk lid van een grote groep was. Daarom wilde Malfrat Allis ontvoeren. Zo zou hij de ridder onder dwang voor zich kunnen laten werken. Samen met Sinis ging Saxan op zoek naar Johan en Allis . Ontmoeting met Johan van Horst Later brachten Saxan en Sinis Allis met zich mee terug naar het kasteel. Malfrat zou later Johan ontmoeten. De ridder was hen immers gevolgd. Malfrat wilde dat Johan voor hen ging werken. Met een ridder van de koning kon hij zich immers als rechtmatige leenheer uitgeven. Ze zouden al het voedsel roven uit de dorpen van de leen. Alles wat Malfrat en zijn handlangers overhadden kon als voer voor zijn varkens en kippen dienen . Hij ontving Johan in de eetzaal van het kasteel. Johan was eerst vijandig, maar toen Malfrat Allis door Saxan liet zien, liet hij zijn zwaard vallen. Malfrat verwachtte de medewerking van Johan, want anders zou Allis sterven. Johan gaf toe omdat hij geen keus had . De Banshee Terwijl Johan samen met de werknemers van Malfrat de leen moest gaan plunderen, wilde Malfrat proberen om van de vloek af te komen. Eerst stuurde hij Oonagh naar Allis in een poging om haar het vertrouwen te winnen. Oonagh ging naar de toren waar Allis gevangen zat, waarbij ze het meisje eten gaf. Daarna vroeg Oonagh aan Allis of ze de vloek van Malfrat teniet wilde doen. Allis gaf haar echter geen bruikbaar antwoord. Malfrat wachtte Oonagh na het gesprek op de gang op. Oonagh zei dat ze haar best had gedaan . Intussen zocht ook Branhucar naar een oplossing voor de vloek. In zijn boeken zocht hij de Banshee op, die mogelijk de oorzaak van de vloek was. Volgens Branhucar zou Allis een Banshee kunnen zijn. Malfrat begon intussen ongeduldig te worden aangezien hij Allis niet kon breken . Ontsnapping van Allis In de avond waren de mannen van Malfrat nog afwezig. Malfrat was opnieuw in de kamer van Branhucar. Bij een ritueel riep Branhucar opnieuw een gedrocht op, dat Malfrat doodstak met zijn zwaard. Hierop besloot hij Allis te doden. Op weg naar de toren stootte hij echter op Johan. De twee begonnen aan een gevecht. Malfrat wist Johan niet te raken, maar genoot van het gevecht omdat hij de koude zo minder voelde. Opeens zagen Malfrat en Johan Branhucar over de wallen van het kasteel lopen. Branhucar wilde Allis zelf doden. In zijn woede wierp Malfrat zijn zwaard naar de tovenaar en trof hem dodelijk. In zijn laatste momenten sprak Branhucar nog enkele woorden over Malfrat. Intussen greep Malfrat naar een bijl die langs de muur stond en viel Johan weer aan. Toen ineens Saxan te paard aan kwam rijden, ontsnapte Malfrat richting te toren . Ontsnapping uit het kasteel In de kerker zag Malfrat dat Allis verdwenen was en de deur openstond. In bijgelovige angst vluchtte Malfrat. Hij kwam hierbij langs Johan rennen, die Saxan tijdelijk had uitgeschakeld. Malfrat pakte Oonagh en zijn paard. Daarna vluchtte hij het kasteel uit. Johan wilde hen achtervolgen, maar werd opnieuw aangevallen door Saxan. Terwijl Johan Saxan doodde, waren Malfrat en Oonagh al weg . Opzoek naar Johan en Allis De volgende morgen vertrokken Johan en Allis op weg naar Camelot. Malfrat en Oonagh zagen hen vanop een rotsrichel vertrekken. Malfrat besloot het tweetal te achtervolgen . Malfrat en Oonagh kwamen na Johan en Allis aan in de haven. Oonagh zou bij de paarden blijven, terwijl Malfrat de kade op rende. Hij bedreigde Simon met zijn bijl voor informatie. Toen Malfrat hoorde dat Johan en Allis richting De Hellemond vaarden, sloeg hij het ankertouw van de Utara los. Simon was eerst boos op Malfrat, maar stelde zijn mening bij toen Malfrat hem een buidel diamanten gaf. Daarna vaarde de Utara richting De Hellemond . Richting De Hellemond Omdat hij zijn prooi niet kon achterhalen werd Malfrat ongeduldig. Hij schold Simon en de crew uit en nam zelf het stuurwiel. Malfrat merkte niet dat de crew van het schip genoeg van zijn gedrag had. Ongemerkt gooide Simon rum en brandewijn bij elkaar en gaf het aan Malfrat te drinken. Stomdronken viel Malfrat op het dek neer. Simon en de bemanning legden hem in een sloep. Ze lieten hem wel zijn wapens en zijn diamanten houden. Toen Malfrat wakker werd begon hij te roeien. Net als Johan en Allis kwam hij in De Hellemond terecht. Toen hij binnen vaarde poepte Knif hem voor een tweede keer op zijn hoofd. Hierdoor wist Malfrat dan ook zeker dat Johan en Allis in De Hellemond waren . Op het eindeloze eiland Malfrat liet zijn boot achter op het strand en ging de rimboe in. Daar zag hij de vuurplaats van de harige monsters, en het bloedbad dat Johan daar had aangericht. Plotseling kwamen de dode monsters weer tot leven. Ze wilden wraak nemen op Johan en Allis. Malfrat dacht dat wat gebeurde niet echt kon zijn, maar hij maakte alsnog gebruik van de monsters. Op het strand sneden Malfrat en de monsters Johan, Allis en Koos de pas af. Malfrat wilde met Johan zijn roeiboot ruilen voor Allis. Johan wilde liever een gevecht met Malfrat . Gevecht met Johan en het brandende eiland Ook dat nam Malfrat aan en hij begon op Johan in te hakken met zijn bijl. Johan bleek hem te vlug af, waardoor Malfrat een wond aan zijn been opliep. Johan probeerde Malfrat daarna tot rede te brengen, maar die stuurde nu zijn monsters op hen af. Johan en Koos vochten tegen de monsters. Aangezien de monsters al dood waren zou het een vraag van tijd worden wanneer de twee mannen overmeesterd zouden worden. Allis reageerde echter door de bloemen van het eiland in brand te zetten. Toen de bloemen verbrandden begonnen de monsters te vergaan. Woedend zag Malfrat aan hoe zijn helpers smolten. Ook het eiland verdween, het waanbeeld verging. Voordat Malfrat hen kon achterhalen pakten Johan, Allis en Koos zijn roeiboot. Malfrat bleef achter op het brandende eiland terwijl de anderen met zijn roeiboot de boot van Koos bereikten. Woedend keek Malfrat hen na, maar verzekerde hen ook dat ze nog niet van hem af waren . Ontmoeting met de zeerovers Met zijn bijl in de hand wachtte Malfrat de verdere gebeurtenissen af. Niet wetende dat Merlijn hem met zijn magie in de gaten hield. Op een geven moment verscheen er een schip met zeerovers in de baai. Die waren van plan om hun buitgemaakte schatten daar te verbergen. Malfrat sprak hen aan, waarna de kapitein van de zeerovers hem bij zich liet komen. De kapitein bemerkte dat Malfrat pech had, maar Malfrat sloeg snel toe met zijn bijl. Dodelijk getroffen viel de kapitein neer. Enkele van zijn handlangers wilden wraak,maar ook hen doodde Malfrat. Hierna nam hij de leiding van het schip over. Als door Hellebeesten voortgedreven voer Malfrat door de golven met zijn nieuwe schip. Ongemerkt door Malfrat was Bahaal in de golven verschenen en keek het schip na . Aankomst in Véras Later bereikte Malfrat zijn bestemming. In het dorp hoorde hij over een meisje dat De Vuurproef had gewonnen. Hij wist dat Allis diegene moest zijn en vroeg voorbijgangers om informatie. Bij de verblijfplaats van Johan en Allis aangekomen bleken de twee al vertrokken te zijn. Daarom moest Malfrat opnieuw de achtervolging inzetten . Verschijningen Stripreeks *250 - De Uitverkorene *251 - De Gevangene *252 - De Hellemond *253 - Het Eindeloze Eiland *254 - De Vuurproef Andere verschijningen Luxe edities *250 - De Uitverkorene luxe *251 - De Uitverkorene luxe 2 *251 - De Gevangene luxe *251 - De Gevangene luxe 2 *252 - De Hellemond luxe *252 - De Hellemond luxe 2 *253 - Het Eindeloze Eiland luxe *253 - Het Eindeloze Eiland luxe 2 *254 - De Vuurproef luxe *254 - De Vuurproef luxe 2 Naam betekenis Persoonlijkheid Bij zijn introductie was te zien dat Malfrat vaak boos was. Hij had ook de gewoonte mensen uit te schelden en te bedreigen. Volgens Malfrat bleef in zijn leen niets ongestraft . Ondanks zijn agressieve gedrag bleek Malfrat toch bijgelovig. Hij vreesde Allis en dacht dat ze hem vervloekt had . Malfrat gaf later aan woedend te zijn over de dood van zijn krijgers . Hoe dan ook, hij gaf eigenlijk niets om de leden van zijn groep. Zo noemde hij hen "slappelingen" nadat ze Johan hadden laten ontsnappen. Ook liet hij Saxan achter toen hij aan het smeedwerk hing, in plaats van te helpen. Malfrat vermoordde Branhucar zonder werkelijke reden . Kracht en sterkte Malfrat was bij zijn eerste verschijning nog niet vechtend gezien . Later vocht hij in een kort duel met Johan. Hij gebruikte zowel een zwaard als een bijl. Het lukte hem niet om Johan te raken, maar Malfrat bemerkte dat hij zich beter voelde tijdens het gevecht (hij voelde de koude veel minder) . Wetenswaardigheden *Malfrat de Wrange is de hoofdvijand en meesterbrein die seks had in een album. Hoe dan ook, dit was niet te zien in het album zelf. *Malfrat de Wrange is de enige hoofdvijand en meesterbrein die in 2 albums achter elkaar seks en ook met hetzelfde personage (Oonagh in De Uitverkorene en De Gevangene). *In zijn debuutverschijning had hij Johan nog niet ontmoet. **Hoe dan ook, hij had wel de naam De Rode Ridder gehoord. *Malfrat de Wrange is de eerste hoofdvijand en meesterbrein sinds Demoniah die een hoofdpersonage is. *Malfrat de Wrange is het eerste hoofdvijand en meesterbrein die een hoofdpersonage is, die niets te maken heeft met Bahaal's groep. *Malfrat is het eerste hoofdpersonage sinds Johan van Horst die seks had in een album (ironisch genoeg niet te zien in Het Verdronken Land en De Satansvrucht). **Malfrat is het eerste hoofdpersonage die een vijand is, sinds Bahaal die seks had. Hoe dan ook, bij Bahaal was het nooit te zien. *Malfrat de Wrange ontmoette net als Bahaal en Klingsor Johan pas in zijn tweede verschijning. Niet zoals Bahaal en Klingsor was Malfrat de Wrange tijdens zijn eerste verschijning in persoon te zien, sinds Klingsors verschijning alleen in een fantasie was. *Malfrat de Wrange is het eerste hoofdpersonage die uitgescholden werd door een ander hoofdpersonage, Allis als Malfrat de Walgelijke in De Uitverkorene. *Net als Bahaal vermoordde hij een terugkerend personage in zijn tweede verschijning. Hoe dan ook, in het geval van Malfrat de Wrange kwam dit personage niet terug tot leven. *Malfrat de Wrange is het eerste hoofdpersonage die een vijand is, die in meer dan 2 verschijningen na zijn debuut verschijnt: hij verschijnt momenteel 4 albums achter elkaar. *Malfrat de Wrange is momenteel nog niet met een andere vijand verschenen die een hoofdpersonage was; Demoniah. *Malfrat de Wrange is tot nu toe het enige hoofdpersonage die een vijand is, die geen persoon omgebracht die levend terugkeerde. *Malfrat de Wrange is tot nu toe het enige menselijke hoofdpersonage uit De Uitverkorene cyclus waarbij geen genoemde familie van bekend is gemaakt. **Bij Johan en Merlijn gebeurde dit tot nu toe ook niet in De Uitverkorene cyclus, maar wel in Karel Biddeloo's reeks en de Nieuwe reeks - Deel 1. Allis daarin tegen had al wel genoemde familieleden bekend gemaakt. **Zijn boekenreeks tegenhanger daarin tegen had wel genoemde familieleden (zijn vader en moeder). *Het is nooit bekend geworden hoe Malfrat de Wrange afwist van Saxans dood. Malfrat de Wrange verlaat zijn kasteel meteen voordat Saxan ontsnapt uit de waterput. Ook al is het mogelijk dat Malfrat terugkeerde naar zijn kasteel, is hij te zien op het einde van De Gevangene en is het dus onbekend of hij terugkeerde naar zijn kasteel. In De Hellemond vertelde Malfrat echter dat Allis verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van zijn manschappen. *Malfrat de Wrange is de eerste persoon en het eerste hoofdpersonage in de stripreeks die verantwoordelijk is voor waanbeeld moorden. **Malfrat de Wrange is ook het eerste personage die verantwoordelijk is voor wanbeeld moorden in 2 verschillende albums: De Uitverkorene en De Gevangene. *Malfrat de Wrange is het enige hoofdpersonage uit de Nieuwe reeks - Deel 2 die 2 tekenaars had naast Johan: Randy Gallegos en Fabio Bono. *Niet Fabio Bono, maar Randy Gallegos was de eerste tekenaar van Malfrat de Wrange. Hoe dan ook, Fabio Bono is de eerste tekenaar die Malfrat de Wranges gezicht had getekend, iets dat Randy Gallegos niet had gedaan aangezien de achterkant van Malfrat de Wrange is te zien op de cover van De Vloek van Malfrat. *Malfrat de Wrange is het enige hoofdpersonage uit de Nieuwe reeks - Deel 2 die zijn naam in een titel van een boek had (De Vloek van Malfrat). *Malfrat de Wrange staat op de 2e plaats voor een hoofdpersonage die een hoofdvijand is met in de meeste albums achter elkaar verschenen (4 albums tot op heden), zelfs in meer albums dan Bahaal. Malfrat de Wrange staat alleen achter Demoniah, die in 6 albums (143-148) achter elkaar verscheen. *Malfrat de Wrange is het enige menselijke hoofdpersonage van De Uitverkorene cyclus die niet verscheen op De Rode Ridder sticker van Het Rode Kruis Vlaanderen. *Malfrat de Wrange is de hoofdvijand en meesterbrein met de meeste verschijningen in De Rode Ridder albums van Marc Legendre (met momenteel 4 verschijningen). **Malfrat de Wrange verslaat hierdoor de eerdere Wando en Levinus die eerder in Het Godsgericht en De Duivelse Poppenspeler verschenen en dus 2 verschijningen hadden. Achter de schermen *Malfrat de Wrange is gebaseerd op het gelijknamige boekpersonage (Malfrat de Wrange) van De Rode Ridder boekenreeks van Marc Legendre. *Het uiterlijk van Malfrat in De Uitverkorene is hetzelfde gebleven als in het boek (De Vloek van Malfrat). Zijn belangrijkste handlanger Bono is echter vervangen door een personage genaamd Saxan. **Dit kan te maken hebben dat de tekenaar Fabio Bono ook de naam Bono met zich meedraagt. Dit vond Marc Legendre echter onnozel om het personage Bono dezelfde naam te laten houden als "zijn tekenaar" Fabio Bono (wat uiteindelijk niet gebeurde). Verwijzingen en notities Links *Malfrat de Wrange op Roderidder.net Zie ook Categorie:Hoofdvijanden Categorie:Levende personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Meesterbreinen Categorie:Personages (M) Categorie:Vijanden